worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Cup Speedruns Championship
The World Cup Speedruns Championship is a tournament orignally created by ThePlatformKing, LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17 which was originally established in 2012. However, the tournament back then suffered from lack of interest, and was very unpolished at the time, therefore a re-boot of the tournament was then done in 2013. The plan of The World Cup Speedruns is to represent a country and rise to victory through speedrunning. Participants can represent any country they wish. The tournaments also presents new and different kind of styles into speedrunning tournaments. The focus being, that everyone who participants should have a chance to succeed. The World Cup Speedruns Champion is recognised as the winner of a World Cup Speedruns tournament. The winner is decided in a big grand final, which includes 4 participants racing in the same game, for the grand title as champion. The person who first reach the agreed goal, will be crowned as the Champion. Participants will also have to qualify to the final, in order to be crowned as the champion. Each tournament has a different style for reaching the final, as well a new theme everytime. World Cup Speedruns 1 The first World Cup Speedruns Grand Final, contained TheStickKid, CrystalFissure, TheAFH013 & MrGamesendy in a race to beat the game named Glover. The game "Glover" was picked from a field of 5 games, which was shortlisted from 10 games, by the public. CrystalFissure didn't manage to qualify directly to the final, but managed to qualify in the "Second Chance Round". None of the participants were familiar with the game, and gave up on the game rather fast. However, TheStickKid is used to play uncommon games, which gave him the advantage, and that secured him the first title of the tournament on the''' '''29th of December 2013. CrystalFissure managed to finish the game as well, while TheAFH013 & MrGamesendy both failed to finish it. However, TheAFH013 had his footage, which secured him 3rd place, since MrGamesendy weren't able to provide his part. The final was not popular, due to the random game which was picked, that turned the final into a very confusing and random run. The Finalists Jamie.jpg| The first winner, Jamie. AndrewConley.jpg| Andrew who finished on 2nd. Al.jpg| Al who finished on 3rd. Conor.jpg| Conor who finished on 4th. World Cup Speedruns 2 The second final of World Cup Speedruns was in the game "Crash 1", which this time was determinated beforehand, and even before the tournament started. There were 3 hosts, who each made up a set of 5 games, which the entire tournament was all about. The public selected the Set containting the games Crash 1, Spyro 2, Toy Story 2, Gex 2 & Banjo Kazooie. The finalists were MrFinlandBoy, Gag73, ShoReWol & CrystalFissure. CrystalFissure was the only person, who managed to get back to the final, There were hopes for a competitive final, but since the more experienced Crash runners failed to reach the final, then MrFinlandBoy was beforehand the favorite to win, with none of the others standing a chance. MrFinlandBoy did as expected, and won the title in a tournament that had 32 participants. The race was to beat the game, due to the difficulties the other finalists had with the game. Andrew didn't finish, and eventually gave up giving 4th place, even claiming that it weren't even his footage to begin with. Barons & Angus played for 2nd, which Angus got since he finished the run as well. Barons did however reach further than Andrew, so Barons was given 3rd place. Once again, the final was not well received, due to the final being pre-determinated long before it took place. On the 27th July 2014, MrFinlandBoy was crowned as champion. The Finalists Lopsa.jpeg| The next winner, MrFinlandBoy. Angus.jpg| Angus competed as his alias "Gag73". | Barons who finished on 3rd. AndrewConley.jpg| Andrew this time finished on 4th. World Cup Speedruns 3 The third edition of the tournament was a special Crash/Spyro tournament. Where participants were allowed to do any games, from the 2 game series. The 2 best participants from each series qualified to the final, which this time contained MrFinlandBoy, LukeRF44, Heydavid17 & COOLPRO195. MrFinlandBoy was the defending champion, and was the only participant to return to a final. The final would contain of 2 games, one being a Crash game, the other being a Spyro Game. The final was this time decided between the four finalists, in order to give any finalists a fair chance. MrFinlandBoy & LukeRF44 were part of the Spyro runners, so they started by playing Spyro 3, while Heydavid17 & COOLPRO195 were the Crash runners, so they started with Crash 3. The race was to finish the game in Crash 3, while the Spyro 3 run was to beat Spike(The Second boss). Glitching for shortcuts were not allowed in the final, due to runners not having the same experience within both games. The expectations for the final were big, having one of the strongest line-ups ever in the tournament series. MrFinlandBoy & LukeRF44 were most of the time always next to each other, but eventually MrFinlandBoy managed to finish first, and defend his title as well, becomming the champion for the second time. Luke was close for a long period, but lost time in Crash 3, and claimed 2nd place, only a few minutes after. David was no way near the 2 top opponents, and finished about 20 minutes later claiming 3rd place, after struggling for 10 minutes against Spike. Since the rest already had finished the run(both goals, in both games), then there was no point for Pedro to finish, and he took the 4th place straight away. The final was well recieved, and became one of the good finals due to the competitive level by the participants. The tournament ended on the 15th June 2015. The Finalists Lopsa.jpeg| MrFinlandBoy managed to defend his title. Luke.jpg| Luke did well, but had to take 2nd. David2.jpg| David took home the 3rd place. Pedro.jpg| The others were done, so Pedro got 4th. World Cup Speedruns 4 The next final of the series, was the fourth final of World Cup Speedruns. Just like the first tournament, this tournament was a free for any game tournament. Giving participants the chance to do any possible game. The final this time were made up by StardustNova, Supster131, ClarinetGamer & COOLPRO195. Once again, the final contained a finalist from the previous edition, and this time it was COOLPRO195. After all the finalists had made it to the final, it was agreed that the final would be of "Sonic & SEGA All-Star Racing". The game was once again decided by the four finalists. The winner would be the person who could get the lowest overall time, in the races agreed upon, making it a different kind of final, where the person who finished first, didn't automatically win. Alex managed to be the person with the lowest time at the end, and could therefore crown himself as champion on the 18th September 2015, since he also took the time to edit the final. The co-host of the tournament Andrew nearly got the gold, but instead had to take the 2nd place, after being only 5 seconds behind. Pedro suffered from technical problems, making it very difficult to tell how his time was, but suffered as well during the final from losing a lot of time, and eventually didn't even finish, so once again he was placed 4th in the final. Kieran just had to finsh his races and then he could claim the 3rd place. Both Kieran & Alex managed to reach the final, on their debut. The final was not well recieved due to the confusion rules of the final, and the lack of excitement during the final, since it wasn't able for the participants to tell what position they were at, during the final. The Finalists Stardustnova.jpg| Alex won the 4th edition. Supster131 gallery1.jpg| Andrew finished as host on 2nd. Kieran.jpg| Kieran took 3rd, on his debut. Pedro.jpg| The second final, the second 4th place. Reigns